Going My Way
by GravityOctopus
Summary: Hungary is walking in her old forest, thinking about how soon she's going to get married. She is walking down memory lane as she finds a sleeping Prussia.


Soon, I'll be married.

Hungary looked at the ring on her left hand. It was a simple band with a small band of diamonds on it. The afternoon sunlight sparkled on the diamonds, reflecting all different colors. The leaves and twigs crunched under her feet as she walked though her old stomping grounds. The forest wasn't the same as when she first came to be. There were new trees, and others had fallen down to leave open spots before the surrounding trees covered it with shade from their branches. There were no trees around since she came to be, or could remember. Well, except for one; an old one that had fallen down recently.

She headed along the path to the old tree. She looked at the ring again, fiddling with it. She had a smile on her lips. Even though she wasn't one to adorn much jewelry, this was indeed a special occasion. She giggled as she pressed her hand to her chest. She was getting married, and to one that she loved. They had been engaged for a few months now, and their wedding was coming up soon.

After a while, she had gotten to the old fallen tree. Its trunk was huge, and the roots at the thickest parts were as big as a melon. Hungary touched the trunk of the tree as she walked, feeling the rough bark as she walked to the branches. She used to sit on them, with her bow and arrows to ward off whoever came to mess with her, and if she needed to, she had her sword on her little back. She thought about one that she kept shooting arrows at: That annoying little albino brat. He and she would meet on many different occasions. They would sword fight, have archery battles, and even wrestle. She sometimes hog tied the little brat. He hadn't come around to mess with her in a while. How long

Hungary hiked up her skirt and climbed up the tree's thick trunk. She got to the top of it, and scurried top the highest part, which now happened to be the roots. She pulled her arms up, and aimed with an imaginary bow. There, a small yellow chick. She pulled her imaginary bow after taking an imaginary arrow. She licked her lips and closed one eye, and let go.

Of course, the bird did not get hit. Hungary was sure she would have been off anyway. She made a mental note to practice later as she slid off of the trunk on the other side. And there was someone sitting, leaning against the trunk. And she almost landed on him.

Hungary quickly caught herself and scotched over a bit to land beside him. She landed on her feet with a few scratches now on her palms. She shook her hands, ignoring the pain for the most part as she looked at the person leaning against the old trunk.

It was the albino brat! He was sleeping, sprawled out like a little kid, and drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. Hungary rolled her eyes. He gave a funny snort and snore. Hungary giggled at that. She knelt down. "Why are you here?" She asked after a moment to the sleeping man. "Thinking about the past?" She asked with her own reasoning for being there.

Prussia's eyebrows twitched a bit. He looked a little disgruntled.

So he could hear her while he was sleeping. Hungary rolled her eyes. "Don't hurt yourself from thinking too hard." She smiled. She couldn't help but think that he was so pale, and almost always wore monotones. She tilted her head. "You… Need more color." Hungary said happily. She took the bright orange flower that she wore behind her ear and tucked it behind Prussia's ear. "That's a little better." She said, admiring the small splash of color on the man.

Prussia grumbled and shifted. Hungary giggled like a little girl. "I'm going to go get more flowers, wait here." She whispered as she started to get up, looking towards the forest to scan for some flowers nearby. She felt something take some of her hair. She looked back to Prussia. His eyes were open, but it looked as though he was in a semi-conscious state. His eyes were only partly open.

"Hungary…"

She hesitated for a moment before smiling. "Good afternoon Prussia. Did you have a good nap? Or did you have a request to what flowers I should get?"

Prussia closed his eyes. Hungary thought he had gone back to sleep. She gently took his hand that was loosely holding her hair. His hand turned a bit to squeeze hers.

"Why don't you be my wife instead?"

She felt her heart jump, taken a back. "Are you still asleep Prussia?" She asked lightly with a smile. "It's not—"

"Answer my question." The albino man grunted, his words slurred by his sleepy state.

Hungary felt herself hesitate. Was he being serious? No, it was Prussia! Of course he wasn't being serious. She shook her head. "No."

"Why?"

Why? That single word sounded like Prussia was hurt.

Hungary remained quiet as Prussia opened his eyes slightly to look at her. "Is it because I am not awesome enough?"

Hungary couldn't help but smile when she heard that. "No, Prussia, you are too awesome."

Prussia pouted. He looked really cute like that. Like a little kid again. "I can be less awesome."

Hungary rolled her eyes. "No, Prussia, you will become nuttier."

Prussia closed his eyes. "Yeah. Being any less awesome would be a bad move. Can't deny my fans…" He rolled his head to the other side, and gave a half smirk. "Austria is much less awesome than me."

"Yes, but I love him."

Prussia didn't respond to that.

Hungary took her free hand and brushed the hair out from his face. He had been avoiding her. That's why he hadn't been around to bother her for such a long time.

"Do you love me?" The words slipped out from his mouth as Hungary pulled her hand back.

Hungary didn't answer. "Go back to sleep, Prussia."

"I am," He grunted. "But stay little bit…" He murmured before he drifted back off to sleep, his sleeping sounds, half way between tweets and snores, started to come from him.

Hungary stayed for a while, holding his hand as he slept. She took the corner of her apron to wipe off the little bit of drool from the corner of his mouth. I don't know how to take you seriously like this.

Though as she looked at his face, she realized that he wasn't just the albino brat anymore. He had grown up, just like her. She gently squeezed his hand before she set it down. She stood up, and left the old tree, with Prussia sleeping against the trunk, but not without looking back as she headed away.

Austria was in the music room as Hungary had arrived home. She could hear him in the court yard as soon as she walked in. She walked over to lean against the windowsill as the music played. He was playing his favorite instrument, the piano. He loved music, playing it all the time. There was never a time after she started living here that she would come home to a quiet house. She had her eyes closed, and unconsciously started to hum to the same tune.

The music came to a gentle stop. Hungary opened her eyes as she heard Austria's voice. "Welcome back."

Hungary smiled back. "I'm back," She said happily. "I had a good walk."

Austria nodded curtly. "Good." He paused. He was looking past her, just to her right. Out of curiosity, she looked back to see what he was looking at. She felt Austria's hand on the side of her face and turned her head to look at him. "You lost your flower."

Hungary involuntarily reached up to her head. Oh yes, she had stuck it on Prussia.

Austria breathed in. "Just a moment." He went to a vase, and pulled out a red rose from it. He carefully snapped off the thorns as he walked back to Hungary. He weaved it back into her hair.

Hungary smiled. "It's not me." She reached up for the red rose. She preferred wild flowers in her hair.

Austria took her hand before she took the rose out. "I say it suits you." He paused. "Beautiful and must be treated with love and respect."

Austria tuned bright red and coughed in his hand as Hungary watched him. He turned away. "If you are ready to come inside, I can take care of your hands… And there is a spot next to me."

Hungary had forgotten about her hands scrapped up. She looked at them, brushing her fingers against them. "I will in a moment."

"Through the door this time, please."

"Of course." Hungary said with a smile.

Prussia arrived back home in an even worse mood than when he had left. He had a dream about Hungary. He had even asked her to marry him. If he was going to have that sort of dream, why couldn't he get her? …Why was he even thinking like that? They were old pals… Or rivals. It should have been a dream about a competition or something. Why did he ask her to marry him? He didn't want to think of her. No. He had been tromping around that forest to forget about her. What the hell brain?! "ARE YOU TRING TO MAKE ME DEPRESSED?!"

"Welcome home brother." Germany called. He was in the living room, kicking back after training all day.

Prussia gave a noise that was a cross between a snort and grunt. He headed to the bathroom to wash his face and wake himself up. He splashed his face, and as he was wiping it off, he noticed something in his hair. It was bright orange. "What?" He grunted, and pulled it out of his hair. "What the hell's this-?" It was the flower Hungary wore in her hair all the time.

It wasn't a dream, was it? He looked at the flower, and felt his heart ache a bit. He remembered one part of his dream. He headed out of the bathroom into the living room. "WEST!" He stepped in front of Germany. "Teach me how to be less awesome!"

"NEIN." Germany stated firmly.

And then began Prussia's quest to become less awesome. To accomplish this goal, he started to watch all the other countries. For none were as awesome as him.


End file.
